Justice for All
by RuinNyght
Summary: The Shield stands against the injustice that plagues the WWE but one "Diva" feels that they have overlooked the ones that really need them the most. So how will she be able to convince them to sway their attention away from the all males party and show a little brutal love to the ladies, and how will she handle it when one member sets his sights on one female in particular...her
1. Chapter 1

Caroline glared at the monitor with her arms crossed forcefully beneath her breasts, just so she wouldn't slam her fist through the glass. She was so sick and tired of this bullshit. She hadn't worked her ass off since she was nine years old only to end up being some cute little piece of ass that the higher ups could use for their own perverted fantasies. Even seeing Nat anywhere near Kali was enough of a slap in the face but then they go and actually make her his valet?! Nat was a third generation wrestler for god's sake and she was a laughing joke simply because they didn't know what to do with the talent they had on their hands.

Raking a hand through her dark hair she closed her eyes and prayed for patience, she reminded herself that she should just be lucky she'd been called up to play in the big leagues but that was just it wasn't it, it was just all one really big game and if you didn't play by the rules…well then you were wished the best on all your future endeavors. Even the thought of that sentence had her shuddering, she'd worked too damn long and too damn hard to be told that by some joke that didn't know a thing about wrestling but just happened to be a natural at kissing the right asses.

"I can't believe they're doing that to her." A voice came from behind her making her jump in surprise only to smile as she recognized Tamina, giving a nod of her head before turning her attention back to the monitor while the other woman made her way to stand next to her.

"My thoughts exactly, you know I could even remotely tolerate it if they did it to one of the girls who doesn't even know the first thing about lacing up a boot let alone doing a match, but this is bullshit. You and Nat should be out there doing exactly what you know you can do. Instead you're stuck in this lame shit like the rest of us."

"Yea, but what can we do about it Caro? It's not like we haven't tried talking to them, hell even Stephanie has tried and so has Paul. My dad warned me of what I would face here, it's not like any of us came here with blinders on."

"No, but that doesn't make it right." Caro growled through clenched teeth. She'd heard the same thing out of every "Diva's" mouth since she'd come here and seen for herself what she was up against. She knew she should be grateful, that she should just get used to it and move on like everyone else but … damn it no! It was like a painful itch in her blood that wouldn't go away, sometimes it even kept her awake in the middle of the night as she went over everything she'd do differently if she could.

"Oh honey, we gave up on making things right around here a long time ago. You're still relatively new, trust me, eventually, no matter how bad you want to fight against the system it will either run you over or run you down. To them we're just still women in a man's world and are good for nothing else than just eye candy." Tamina placed a hand on Caro's shoulder and gave a tender squeeze before shaking her head at the anger she saw still blazing in the younger woman's eyes. "I'll catch you around."

Caro barely even noticed her departure, her words still ringing in her ears making her teeth grind together to keep from lashing out at one of the few friends she had here. Turning away from the monitor, unable to tolerate looking another second, she made her way in the opposite direction her friend had went and started to get lost in the labyrinth of the back stage area to cool off.

Every few steps she'd hit the side of her fist up against one of the hard bricks that lined the walls, not hard enough to do any damage but it gave her arm a delicious little jar that helped her focus her temper instead of unleashing it in unhealthy ways. She kept her head down and her eyes on the tile beneath her not wanting to draw anyone into thinking that she was in the mood for conversation. She couldn't even tell you who all she'd passed or how far into the "tunnels" as she liked to refer to them, she'd gone but she found herself stopping as the sound of male voices came over loudly from inside the room she had just come upon.

Curious and looking for something to take her mind off the marry-go-round of frustration going on in her brain she moved to rest against the doorframe and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkened boiler room, a smirk coming across her face as the three men in black talked angrily to the little hand held camera they were using to shoot their promo.

Caroline had never actually been introduced to the guys but she knew all about them. You didn't grow up in wrestling, work the Indie scene and not know who to look out for and who to ignore. Each one had their own unique brand of skills, each had a profile full of championships and the greatest thing about them, in her humble opinion anyway, was that they too understood that this was all bullshit.

Sure the WWE had put them together with their own reasons and thoughts of what to do with them, but like all the greats before them they threw out the script and did their own thing, now standing tall as The Shield, a united front again the hypocrisy of the WWE. It kind of amused her that the WWE higher ups had put together the perfect recipe for their own destruction. Right now the only one backing them was surprisingly enough the old man's son in law. Paul knew what the fans wanted, what the business needed and he saw in them what he'd made Vince see in him and his own rebellious group, the future.

It was just then that she felt the familiar tingles shoot down her spine as an idea came to her. Oh, but why hadn't she thought of this before?! It was so perfect, now to just make everyone else, those three males in particular, see just how perfect it was. When they turned off the camera and turned to congratulate themselves on an awesome promo she would raise her hands and begin to give them a light applause causing all three to turn their intense stares on her.

"Who are you?" Reins growled in what she figured he thought was an intimidating voice only it failed completely on here. She'd seen intimidating up close and personal and no matter how bad he wanted to be believed as a rough and brutal big man, she knew his family and knew just how much of a sweetheart he really was. She'd made a point long ago not to blame him for what his cousin had done to not just WWE but the wrestler's and the fan's as well.

Instead of shaking in her boots like she knew they wanted her to be doing, she rolled her shoulder and forced herself from the doorway moving closer to them instead. "I'm someone seeking the same things that you are." She offered with a warm smile, flashing hidden dimples in hopes to charm them just a little bit. She couldn't detect anything in Rein's and Rollin's gaze but she did indeed see a spark of something in Ambrose's piercing blue gaze, though she couldn't be sure if his interest was the topic or her dimples. Either way they hadn't booted her out yet so she'd take it as a good sign.

"Oh really, and just why would that be important to us?" Dean asked with a curl of his lips, making her briefly confused on if he were trying to smirk or snarl, either way it didn't really matter what face he used just so long as his ears worked fine.

"Look, let's just cut the crap and put the ego's aside for a moment to really talk, how bout it? If at any time you feel like I'm wasting yours, then just say so and I'll leave." She added with a rushed breath of frustration. Now wasn't the time to get wrapped up in character play, she needed them to understand how serious she really was.

"I'm Caroline Micheals, I'm a wrestler-"

Dean did smirk then and gave a sort of snorted chuckle making her green eyes snap with temper. "Don't you mean diva?" he drew out the word just enough to feel like he was raking it over coals. Nails on a chalk board didn't annoy her as much as that one single word did.

"No, if I had meant to say that word I'd have fucking said it. I'm a wrestler, just like you guys and half the roaster back there that get ignored and pushed to the side. Every where you've wrestled I've been there too, don't believe me talk to Colt, or better yet you can quit wasting my time and yours by snide interruptions and just let me say what I came to say."

"Mouthy little piece isn't she?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and a hint of respect in his eyes which had her relaxing just a little. She should have known they weren't going to make this easy for her.

"Jon, shut up." Rollins rolled his eyes and shouldered past the "leader" of the group and made his way to stand before her and offered her his hand. "I'm Colby, the big man's Jo and the real mouthy piece is Jon. Go ahead and ignore him, I do for the most part." He added with an amused smirk as Jon grumbled from behind him.

Caro grinned and slid her hand into his, liking how he held hers firmly rather than limply like she'd break. It was a show of respect and it had her instantly liking him, he wasn't exactly bad on the eyes either, she couldn't help but think as she stared up into his bottomless brown. Shaking herself clear of the strange pull she took her hand away and gave it to Jo and finally to Jon who bent and brushed a kiss to the back of her hand making her roll her eyes again but smile non the less.

"You were saying beautiful?" Jon offered as he pointed her to a folding chair but she ignored it and hopped up onto one of the crates instead. She'd always had an issue with sitting while others towered over her, besides she liked to kick her feet freely whenever she could.

"I was saying that I believe in the shield, as silly as that sounds when I just said to not be in character, but it's true. I share the same frustrations and I'm sorry but if you guys think you have it bad you should imagine how the hell we feel. At least you three were able to break free. Do you see what they have Nat doing! For god's sake she's a Hart Dynasty and she's a valet!" she vented her earlier frustration as the other three either took a seat or leaned against something as she ranted.

"I know that a lot of you guys don't give a shit about us women and what we go through but damn it you should! You want to make it in this business? You want to have a future in it well news flash your kids probably will too and believe it or not, just cause you think your dick is amazing girls can still come from it and that means one day your daughter might be in my shoes. Do you really want to see her dressed like this?" she asked as she waved a hand down to her ring attire that had been designed for her.

She could tell that the guys were starting to get her point because instead of letting their eyes linger on all the exposed flesh they narrowed instead and Jo even released a low growl. He, after all, had a daughter and plenty of nieces and female cousins to go around.

"I just want a chance to show what I can do, what women wrestlers could do. If there are some girls that want to be," she closed her eyes and forced herself to grit out the word "divas, then that's fine but the girls that want to wrestle should fucking be able too."

"And what exactly do you want us to do about it? It's not like we can go around and manhandle women. We're assholes but we're not that big of ones." Colby stated to her right where he'd chosen to lean against the same crate that she had set on.

Turning she met his dark eyes with a mischievous grin and raised a hand to crook a finger to all three of them making them move and lean closer to her, Jon's eyes already dancing with glee at the evil genius he saw in her, "Oh I have a plan….and it's bloody fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

When Caroline was finished explaining her plan all three men looked at her as if she were absolutely insane and for a second she seriously thought that they might just walk away from her and all her plans. Soon though she saw the very corners of Jon's lips begin to curl in an expression she'd grown to recognize from all of his promo's over the years and it made her want to bounce excitedly. Casting her eyes towards Colby she saw a little hesitance and concern in his eyes but there was a light in them too that gave her hope.

"You two can't seriously be thinking about it. What if she gets hurt? How are we going to explain why we even let her out there with us, let alone what we were thinking letting her do what she's suggested." Jo spoke from his chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him with his large arms crossed across his broad chest. Despite his words though Caro could tell that he wasn't exactly saying no, just voicing the concerns that he had. She could work with that.

Smiling brightly Caro lifted her legs up to cross beneath her with a wiggle to get comfortable on the hard wood before she'd settle down to answer all their concerns. "Look, I know it's crazy and I know the dangers I'm not stupid, but nor am I some unseasoned untrained female who doesn't know what they're doing out there in that ring. I've wrestled with men before, I can do this."

"And why is it again that it has to be guys and not other divas, sorry other lady wrestlers?" Colby corrected himself with a grin as she turned glittering narrowed green eyes in his direction. He didn't really blame her for hating the word and what all it meant in this business and entertainment in general. The other guys might not really know who she was but he'd seen for himself what she was capable of. Colby knew who had trained her, had seen the tapes of her getting down and dirty in cage matches, dog collar matches and even TLC matches and that was just to name a few. He wasn't worried about her being able to pull it off; he was worried about what the reaction would be when the higher ups realized what they were doing.

"Because it wouldn't show them anything, they would just sweep it under the rug, let me wrestle for awhile before it would eventually turn right back into what it was before. I've seen it enough already to know that what they need is a violent slap in the face followed by a kick to their egotistical sexist balls. There has only been on woman who broke the mold in WWE and she didn't do it by dominating the females, she did it by getting her ass in there and wrestling with men."

"Chyna," Jon answered with an evil grin. Of the three men, she knew that her strongest alley was going to be Jon in this crazy scheme of hers. He understood about making statements, he was a student of the game. It was just one of the reasons why all the old timers actually liked him. He wasn't just a flash in the pan kinda guy who came out did some flashy moves then left because he had nothing else to go with it. Jon was a stable all in his own. He had the right look, the right attitude and most importantly he had the mouth to back it all up. Just like when Triple H, the Rock or now CM Punk took the mic, there was magic when Jon let loose that beautifully twisted mouth of his.

"Exactly," Caroline returned that evil grin with one of her own, her green eyes sparkling with wicked delight as she saw the thoughts and plans swirling around in those baby blues. She knew that between the four of them that this could work, sure there were risks but she knew that if they just worked with her, helped her make the right statement then the higher ups would have no choice but to see her point and if not…well then at least she didn't just roll over like everyone else had.

"And just how are we going to make this work?" Jo asked, still in the same position as before but at least he was talking more along the lines of it happening which was all she needed. She had a feeling that Jo liked to drag his heels a bit, make sure that it was actually worth it before he gave himself fully to the task. He obviously had the same frustrations as she did, otherwise he wouldn't be in the group he was in now, she knew in truth he was simply asking himself if she and this plan was worth it. Instead of taking offense she respected that cool headed logic, it was something she'd always longed for but had never quiet achieved.

"It's easy really when you think about it. You guys admittedly never really wore masks but what if you had a recruit that was going to make history, you'd only want them revealed when you wanted them to be but you'd still want the world to see just what they were capable of. I can come out wearing the uniform, make the clothes baggy enough to hide curves and the chest protector will hide my breasts, a mask of some sort over my face."

"And just how are we going to convince our opponents to allow a woman to get in there and lock up with them?" Jo questioned again, making Caroline grin and wiggle happily in her spot.

"You're facing team Hell No and Undertaker right? Well… I just happen to know of a bearded wrestler who is honestly just as frustrated as we are …and… I've wrestled him before." She added the last with a triumphant grin, her arms planted behind her to hold up her torso while she kicked her legs happily out before her, careful not to accidently hit Jon or Colby.

Colby couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the frustration build on Jo's face when he couldn't seem to put a kink in the mad plan that was forming right before their eyes. He'd given up trying almost immediately when he saw the lights turn on in Jon's eyes, they might have been able to talk Caroline out of it or at least turn her down, but now that Jon had his teeth sunk into it, it was pointless to argue.

"We'll have to practice in secret," Jon pushed his lips in thought before turning to begin to pace quickly back and forth as he took over the reins of planning from Caroline who didn't mind at all. She'd done the heavy lifting when it came to plots, now it was his turn.

"I'm sure you can figure out all the small details, I trust you. While you're working all that out I'll go talk to Bryan." Caroline grinned as she hopped off the crate and was about to turn towards the doorway when she felt Colby reach out and grab her arm to stop her process.

"Hold up and I'll go with you, I need to get some shit from Phil and I saw him, Bryan and Kofi heading towards his bus for a game night." As she waited he grabbed his bag of gear and gave a nod to Jo who returned it. He cast his eyes to Jon to give a parting but just smiled and shook his head when he saw him deep in thought ignoring the rest of them.

"Ooh, I wonder if I can convince them to kick Kofi off and let me take his place, I know Phil just got the new black ops uprising and I've been dying to kill me some zombies!" she clapped excitedly as they exited the room and made their way back into the tunnels.

When no response came Caroline turned her head to find Colby staring at her strangely causing her to laugh and shake her head turning it back around to face ahead of her so she wouldn't get lost. "Trying to figure me out?" she took a guess.

"Sorta, I mean it's not the one moment girly the next tomboy that throws me, hell around here I'm used to it." Colby chuckled as she laughed taking no offense to it. She'd spent her life throwing men on how to react around her. Typically they usually ended up in the friend zone and the few who had actually gotten past first base didn't like the fact that she put her career higher up on the totem than she did them. It wasn't that she wasn't capable; she had just known that they weren't worth it. They were there for the moment but had no lasting power.

"So what is it that's throwing you?" she asked curiously, arm looping through his to rest her hand at the bend of his elbow with ease. She'd already decided that she was going to be friends with him, might as well get him used to her right off the bat. She liked showing her affection physically, not in a clingy fashion or overtly sexual, she just liked to feel connected to a person. He obviously didn't mind because he smiled and bent his elbow enough to help keep her hand where it was.

"Why you didn't just go to TNA I guess. I mean, sure they got their flaws when it comes to the knockouts, but nothing in comparison to the uphill battle you'll face here."

Caroline smirked and cast her eyes up to his profile, one eyebrow arching curiously as a dimple winked at him. "Oh, and what answer have you come up with so far?" she asked, finding herself curious to know what he truly thought of her, finding herself strangely hoping that he might actually come close to understanding her.

"You like the challenge; you're not just here for the fame and paycheck. You genuinely love the WWE and I'd take a guess to say you've been watching it since you were a kid. You're loyal to it even though you like the other brands and the freedom you get when you wrestle for them. You don't want to just go where it's easier, you'd rather dig in and fight to make this place the WWE you want it to be for the next generation. Am I wrong so far?" He asked with a grin that caused her smile to broaden even with the widened eyes in surprise.

"Dude… you're creepy," was about all that she could come up with. Caroline wasn't used to people pegging her so perfectly and honestly she wasn't sure that she liked it. She kind of enjoyed being the mysterious one but apparently it wouldn't fly with Colby and she was momentarily lost on how to feel about it.

Colby though, apparently found great amusement in her response if his laughter was anything to go by. When she began to pout playfully and took her arm from his he'd grin and toss his arm across her shoulders and pulled her up against the side of his body in a hug as they continued on their path. "Aww, come on, no pouting, your too bad ass to pout. We do not pout in the shield." He teased her and she couldn't stop from smiling at him.

"You're a dork," she accused him but she found it rather adorable if she were honest with herself. She'd always been drawn to a good sense of humor and his smile was beyond mildly attractive. It was open and honest and she could practically feel the good nature coming from him as he laughed again and playfully tossed her hair making her grumble and blow the stray strands out of her eyes.

"Guilty, but you'll learn to love me," he assured her making her roll her eyes and give him a playful shove as they came up to the bus they'd been aiming for. She always loved it when they could park the big road beasts in a covered parking lot, less chance of being caught with people you shouldn't be caught with.

Bouncing up to the door she began to pound on the panel with both fists as hard as she could. "Let me in let me in!" she yelled as loud as she could, ignoring the strange looks the security and other staff was giving her.

"Do you always go pounding on doors?" Colby asked with amusement which earned him another roll of her eyes making him wonder if she was ever frightened they might permanently stay that way with how often she did it.

"Yup, get used to it," she grinned and returned to pounding until she heard stirring in the bus causing her to call out again. "I said let me in, let me in!"

"Not by the hair of my chinny, chin, chin!," a deep voice yelled out before the door would finally open to reveal Bryan trying to give her a stern expression which failed miserably as soon as she pounced on him and had him staggering back.

"Whatever, you can't resist me, goat face." She grinned and gave him a playful tug on his beard before letting him go to make her way into the bus, Colby following after he gave the typical man nod to Bryan. Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes, "typical males."

"Hey…you're on my bus Michaels; keep the male comments to yourself." Phil stated as he pushed what appeared to be random buttons on the controller but was actually a combination of buttons that allowed him to kill Kofi's character in the most gruesome of ways.

Wrinkling her nose she plopped on the sofa next to Phil who raised his arms and gave her room to settle her long legs atop his lap where she normally placed them. "Why are you two idgets playing mortal combat when we could be killing us some zombies!" she exclaimed and reached down to tug affectionately on one of Kofi's braids.

"Cause Kofi wanted to impress with his mad Sub Zero skills." Phil smirked causing Caro to laugh along with Bryan while Colby took the spot next to her on the sofa and looked confused. While Kofi tossed up the remote to her and got up to switch games she turned to Colby and explained. "Kofi has no skills… what so ever ... when it comes to games."

"So why do ya'll let him play then?" he questioned in a conspirator's whisper that had her giggling and leaning in to whisper back to him, green eyes dancing with mischief as she eyed the perturbed looking Kofi.

"Cause we believe in Charity." She bit her bottom lip to try and contain her laughter only to have it burst free as a pillow came suspiciously from Kofi's direction and hit her square in the face.

"Other than getting on my nerves and slaughtering zombies what are you up too today, brat face?" Kofi asked as he sat down in his normal chair with a bag of chips and a water, the same bag that Bryan had been munching on before he'd gotten up to get the door. Seeing his snacks taken he'd glare at the other man who only smiled his mega watt smile and stuffed more of the chips into his mouth greedily.

"Well…actually…," she drew out the words causing three male heads to turn in her direction while one, the one closest to her right, would chuckle and raise an arm to settle on the back of the couch behind her, turning slightly to settle in the corner so he could watch her as she put the plan to others, wanting to watch her expressive face.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Phil asked as he set the controller aside and shifted a bit till he could look at her as well, not feeling all that comfortable about Colby at the moment, not that he didn't like the guy, hell he considered him one of his few friends, it was more as to why he was here now…with Caroline…with a plan.

"Because it's Caroline and any plan she's ever come up with has gotten us into trouble, one way or another?" Kofi questioned with a roll of his eyes that had Caroline pouting towards him and crossing her arms beneath her breasts.

"I resent that I think, besides I will point out that trouble might have been caused but," she raised one a hand she'd just crossed to hold out a finger to make her point, and to silence any further comments, "not a single plan has failed, and it all worked out in the end." She added smugly knowing that they couldn't argue.

"That's a matter of opinion." Bryan added with a smirk, remembering the time they'd let her convince them that dressing Kofi up in drag was a brilliant plan. He couldn't even remember why or what they were trying to achieve, only the image of Kofi in that god awful dress came to mind.

Caroline growled and turned to look at Colby, batting her long lashes at him and trying her best to look innocent. "Don't listen to them, I'm brilliant." She added a nod at the end of her words to add more conviction to them, blissfully ignoring the snorts and chuckles coming from the others in the bus.

"Don't worry, I couldn't be swayed from the awesomeness that is you or your plan." He assured her playfully, reaching up to tap a finger against her pert little nose making her favor him with another of her bright smiles that exposed both of those dimples in her cheeks that were hidden otherwise.

"I knew I liked you." She grinned and for a moment she found herself lost in his laughing eyes only to hear Bryan clear his throat and bring her back to the moment. Blushing softly she turned her eyes quickly away from Colby and focused on the others once more.

"As I was saying…I have a plan and actually…Bryan…" she smiled then, letting it turn evil when his eyes widened and began to shake his head quickly back and forth, "I need you specifically."

"I am NOT wearing a dress!" he yelled out abruptly making Colby's eyes widen in surprise at the outburst then narrow with curiosity as Kofi blushed and began to fidget and Phil burst out laughing. Caroline on the other hand huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to see you in a dress period. No actually, something I think you will actually enjoy rather a lot," she smiled then as his eyebrow would rise with interest, knowing she had him now. "How would you feel about making history?"

"Go on," this came from Phil and it made her grin, she so loved it when she had a captive audience.

"Well since you asked so nicely…"


	3. Chapter 3

And this was why she loved her little group of family she'd made in her chosen career. Unlike with the members of the shield who didn't really know her or what she was capable of, her "brothers" didn't even bat an eye. Instead smiles began to spread amongst the three of them and the one with the biggest grin was their fearless leader, Phil.

"Pulling it off isn't going to be the hard part you know that right?" He asked; his eyes firmly locked with Caroline's. If anyone would be able to make her back out of this crazy plan of hers it would be her mentor and the one person whose opinion truly did matter above all others. Except that he would probably be the last one to even try. His own wheels had begun to spin just as Jon's had done the instant he'd heard her idea and they hadn't stopped.

"I know, but we can't just sit on our laurels and do nothing. Even if they fire me I'm okay with that. I lived my dream, I wrestled for the WWE and I can at least say I tried to call for change. I can go back to ROH or even TNA if push comes to shove." Caroline hated the thought of leaving what she considered her home and the family she'd made there but she'd learned long ago that home and family don't leave you; you take them with you when you go.

"Are you willing to take others with you though?" Phil asked forcefully. Others might think he was trying to put doubt in her head but in truth he was testing to see just how determined she was on her path. Even though he knew the true test of her metal, he wanted no he needed to be sure that she knew what she was getting into. "It might not just be you they punish Caro, this could get Bryan and Colby, Jon and Jo all fired. You might be okay with that, but are they?"

Caroline's eyes didn't leave his; she didn't look in Bryan's direction though she could feel is eyes on her as well as Colby's. She knew that her answer was probably not the right one, well by other people standards, but she believed in honesty, even when it might piss a lot of people off. "Honestly that's their responsibility not mine. Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the change that's needed. I'm not twisting anyone's arm here and I'm not seeing any minors. Which means we're all adults here and able to make our own choices. If someone wants to back out, then they can but I'm not. I'm seeing this thru till the end and that means even if I have to fight for change myself."

Phil smirked and gave her knee a pat, proud to hear the words he'd been looking for come spilling so freely from her lips. There weren't that many people that he put a lot of stock into, let alone time and energy but Caroline was different. He'd invested a lot more than just friendship into her. There wasn't a lot of people that he called friends, and that list was even smaller when he talked of family, but Caro was just as much of a sister too him as Chaleen, Chez and Cassie were.

He could still remember the scrawny kid he'd found one night after hours, breaking in to use the public ring and the showers. She'd only been thirteen but already she knew more than half the adults that had been training there for months. She was angry, hungry and determined and he'd brought her home with him that night and had been looking after her ever since. She'd gone with him wherever he went until she was able to go out on her own and then he could sit and watch the magic that happened every time she went into that ring.

It was a heady thing, knowing you were training the future when you were basically just a kid yourself but he'd done it and he'd felt nothing but pride as he saw her succeed in everything that she'd attempted to achieve. He'd always said if he never had kids he'd be happy, he'd already experienced everything he could have, with her.

"Then you got my support as always, I'll talk to Paul ahead of time, see what we can do to smooth it over with Vince when the shit hits the fan. If anyone can make him understand it would be the big guy." Phil lifted his hips from beneath her legs and dug his phone out of his back pocket. "Can't wait to tell Amy what you're up too." He chuckled and looked down to his screen at the message that had captured his attention causing him to miss Caro's wrinkled nose in distaste.

"And why does she even have to know anything at all? Shouldn't it be the less people that know the better?" she grumbled childishly she knew but she just didn't like the other woman and she definitely didn't trust her.

"Can it Caro, she's my friend and no matter how much you and Chay, Chez, Nat and Cas bitch and complain about it that isn't going to change." Phil didn't even bother looking up from his phone having had the same argument with his sisters on more than one occasion.

"Yea right, like she's learned to keep her legs closed in the last couple years. Friend my ass, stop fooling yourself and call her what she is" She growled and then narrowed her eyes as Phil pushed her legs spitefully off his lap and stood up glaring down at her.

"You know what Caro, for someone who claims to be an understanding and non judgmental person; you can be a real cold bitch sometimes." With that he turned and made his way back into his bed room at the back of the bus, leaving the room tense and silent in his wake as Caro sat there and silently fumed.

"You know how he gets about her-"Kofi tried to mediate but fell silent at the fiery glare she sent his way.

"Save it Kofi, I'm sick and tired of him always jumping down my throat about the guy's I'm interested in but can't take the heat when it's turned back at him. At least the guy's I've dated weren't involved with other people, at least they don't have a history of being cheaters, oh but wait no wonder he doesn't care about that seeing as he makes a habit of doing it himself." She fumed loudly making the other guys shift and wince.

"Are you fucking kidding me Michaels?" Phil bellowed as he slammed the door open with enough force to rock the whole bus. Before either two could say anything else and escalate the fight worse than it already was Bryan stood up and pushed Phil back towards his room.

"Come on man, whatever you two are about to say doesn't need to be said right now in anger."

Phil pushed the smaller man aside and pointed a finger at Caro, anger blazing in his eyes, "You know what, you'd have made even bigger fuck ups had I not been there to warn you about the fucking morons that you pick up."

"Yea, you keep telling yourself that at night if it helps your sleep better," she spit right back and stood from the couch tossing her bangs out of her eyes, "Just don't bother running to me when you find out you have some freak mutated out std."

Kofi snorted, trying hard to hold in his laughter especially when Phil sent the death glare his direction forcing him to hold up his hands and shrug his shoulders with a grin. "Hey man, I'm just an innocent bystander; kill the little sister not the audience."

"Thanks Kof, you're a big help." Caro rolled her eyes and glared at him. But the truth was his momentary break between her and Phil had her lips twitching at the corner as she fought a smile.

"Hey, don't start what you can't finish on your own." Kofi grinned at her knowing that she'd already simmered down and with hope Phil wouldn't be too far behind. He always hated it when the two of them fought, because neither one would ever back down. Fortunately as hot as their tempers burned, they were also quick to move on so it wasn't too bad, at least not bad enough for him to give up his chair in the bus.

"Oh I can finish it Catman; you don't wanna mess with these guns." Caro responded playfully, flexing her arms which, for her size were rather impressive at least in her opinion.

Unfortunately no one else seemed to be as impressed, she didn't have time to think on it though because she was suddenly grabbed from behind and locked into a full Nelson, "He might not but I will, think it's time to remind you just whose boss around here." Phil spoke with glee as he held her inches from the ground.

"Damn it Phil let me go!" she growled and squirmed and tried so hard to break the hold but Phil had it locked in perfectly and there wasn't enough room on the bus to maneuver around like she was supposed to.

"Oh I don't think so, in fact Bryan didn't she tug on your beard…you know how you hate that." Phil grinned evilly knowing just how ticklish she was and just how much Bryan knew that. The other man's grin turned devious and he raised his hands in tickling position, in the hold her arms were forced up leaving ticklish sensitive skin bare to be tormented.

Screaming she kicked out at the approaching fiend which only made her two tormentors laugh with delight. Twisting her hips she jerked at her arms and then tried to kick back in hopes of getting one of Phil's shins but he was prepared for her attack and had his legs situated perfectly. As Bryan got even closer, now making ridiculous "evil" noises, Caro was beginning to think she wouldn't get out of the situation when there was suddenly Colby's voice filling the air causing all three to freeze with surprise having forgotten he was there.

"As fun as it's been watching you two harass and torment each other and these two, Jon just text and said he found a place for us to practice." Colby chuckled as he saw the disappointed expressions on all three faces and amusement matching his own on Kofi. "Bryan you comin?"

"I'll be there, going to go get my gear and check in with the old lady so I don't get yelled at about something later." Bryan grinned and Caro couldn't help but roll her eyes even as she elbowed Phil as soon as he lowered her arms.

"I'm so telling her you called her that." She threatened, revenge evident in her eyes making Bryan's widen.

"If you do she'll kill me…"

"Nah, not kill, just maim a bit. Perhaps next time you'll think twice before falling into Phil's plans for torment." She added the last with a huff and stomped on Phil's foot as she made her way to stand beside Colby eager to get out of the confined space where it was far too easy for Phil to retaliate.

"We'll see you at the ring; I'll text the address to you when we get there. I'll also make sure she stays clear of your old lady till you have time to think of something to cover your ass." Colby promised with a grin, grunting as she slapped at his arm then pouting as he rubbed it as if sorely wounded.

"I'll have you know I do know how to work a phone!" she narrowed her eyes at him then gasped, those eyes springing wide as he slipped his hand into her back pocket and took her phone leaving her speechless and beat red.

"What were you saying?" he teased as he wagged her phone in her face tauntingly. Caroline would have at least attempted to grab at the device if she still wasn't recovering from the feel of his hand on her ass, or the way it made her heart race and her cheeks burn, both pairs.

"Shut up," was the only response she could come up with before she turned and threw her arms around Phil's neck giving him a quick hug and kiss to his cheek whispering softly, "I'm sorry" into his ear before dropping back with a smile which quickly turned into a playful frown when he ruffled her hair affectionately, his own apology in his actions.

"I'll talk to Paul see what he thinks about the whole plan, he might have some idea's that we could play around with." When Caroline just looked at him confused, Phil would frown and return the expression perfectly matching hers.

"What?"

"Are you meaning Hunter Paul…or Paul Paul." Her eyes widened at the end dramatically and Phil was forced to chuckle seeing the issue clearly.

"Yea…I see what you mean. Actually both I think, Hunter to deal with Vince and Paul to help with the planning. If anyone knows how to work around the McMahon's its Heyman."

"True that. Alright you do all that and I'll go show these pups what's what." She grins and blows him a kiss before skipping down the stairs of the bus to wait on Colby who was busy getting the stuff he'd actually come for.

Colby was coming out of Phil's room, iPod in hand, only to come into the living area once again except this time with three pairs of male eyes focused entirely on him. Wisely he stopped and put the IPod in his pocket where his phone was and waited for whatever it was that they felt the need to say.

"I'm going to guess this isn't about my kick ass music collection?" Colby tried to joke and even though Kofi smirked and Bryan looked a little less stern, his attempt did nothing for Phil.

"I'm only going to say this once, and you better pay attention because I don't repeat myself. You had better take care of her Lopez. You came in with her; I'm holding you personally responsible for her. That means if this does blow up in her face then you better be prepared to go down with her," he paused and stepped up to the younger man making sure that he could look nowhere else but in his eyes so he could see just how serious he was, "because if you don't, if you or those other two sell her out and let her go down for this alone, well let's just say you might be wrestling for the WWE but it definitely won't be what you dreamed of."

Colby stared at the other man for a long moment, fighting the instinct to bark back at the big dog routine but what kept him from it was the seriousness in the other man's expression. Not that he ever doubted him about his threat, but where it was coming from was far more important. He was genuinely worried beneath the tough exterior and that made all the difference.

"Look man, you've known me a long time, hell we've all known each other for awhile now. I don't care and I can't control what the other two do, but I'm telling you now, word of honor, she isn't going to go down for this alone. Worst comes to worse I've got her back." And he meant it. He might have just really been introduced to Caroline but he'd seen enough in that short span to know that who she was and what she stood for was worth standing behind. She wasn't in it to make a name for herself, she already had to the people that mattered to her. She was thinking about the future and it was a future he found that he wanted to help shape.

"Alright then," and it really was settled. Phil knew the kind of caliber that Colby was as a man and there was enough time and friendship there for Phil to honestly take him at his word. The warning had been given should he fail in that aspect and there was no more need to run it into the ground.

Nodding silently Colby grabbed his jacket he'd left off the back of one of the chairs and made his way to the stairs of the bus only to stop when he heard his name once more from Phil making him turn half way to look toward the other man.

"And don't think I didn't notice the flirting. Just keep in mind who she belongs to."

"Actually Phil, from where I'm standing it doesn't look like she belongs to anyone but herself." Colby stated slowly, fighting the anger that was building at the words and the threat that had been behind them.

"She might not have been born with Brooks as her last name, but just imagine it there next time you feel like getting yourself a handful of ass."

"The next time I feel like having a handful of anything that belongs to her, I promise you, your name won't be anywhere in my mind. " Colby didn't give any of them a chance to respond. Instead he finished his way down the steps and opened the door to slam it with a little more force than he should have.

"Threaten to beat you into a bloody pulp if you so much as breathe in my general direction?" Caroline guessed with an amused smirk. Colby might be new to her family's antics but Caro wasn't, she'd been going down this same road for years now and until she either got married or discovered a secret longing for ladies she'd be going on down it for some time yet.

"Said to remember who you belong too," Colby half growled only to blink in surprise as she laughed and merely rolled her shoulder. He didn't really know what he expected, but that reaction wasn't it. He'd expected anger maybe, perhaps even some indignation and a speech about woman's rights, but definitely not amusement.

"He really needs to stop saying shit like that, makes people have the wrong impression." She wrinkled her nose and shuddered at the thought. She wouldn't lie, when she'd been a teenager Phil had almost been a God to her, she'd worshiped him and would have done anything he'd asked her too but once she realized what her roll between them was going to be she'd accepted it and had found that in truth she'd much rather be the man's sister than his girlfriend. Sister's had more staying power.

"Honestly your just lucky it wasn't Joe giving you the speech, he probably would have given an example of what he'd do to you." She laughed and walked over to him slipping her hand through his arm as she had before and her smile only brightened when he bent his arm to keep her there. "But you're not going to let them determine how we're going to interact are you?"

Colby grinned at her fluttering lashes and wide green eyes, his free arm rising so he could trace a finger down the line of her nose affectionately as he'd done before. "Now why on earth would I do that? Remember, I said I couldn't be swayed." He winked down at her and felt pleasure blooming in his chest as her cheeks pinked delightfully.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." She practically purred feeling herself being pulled in by those dark brown eyes of his. She'd always thought brown eyes were kind of plain, but after staring a few moments into the dark pools she realized just how wrong she'd been, or maybe it all had to do with the person. Either way she couldn't remember ever seeing a pair of eyes that called to her like his and even as it made her nervous she felt a tiny bit of thrill too.

"Hang around, you'll start to love me soon enough." He promised her and for a moment Caroline wondered how true those words would be. Shaking herself from her thoughts and mentally scolding herself to slow the hell down she grinned and rolled her eyes playfully.

"We'll see Lopez, we'll see. So where are we going?" she asked as forced the conversation away from the flirting that they had seemed to fall into again.

"It's not far, Jon sent directions so you'll have to navigate while I steer." And with that he began to lead her towards the rental car, excitement starting to build at getting to see her in the ring. "One thing before we get there…" he stopped them at the car, releasing her hand so he could unlock her door and open it for her. When she paused before getting in and waited for him to finish he'd grin and reach around to slide her phone back into her back pocket and then knowing that Phil was probably watching he gave it a little pat that had her blushing brightly and gasping. "Here's your phone… and sorry but I know Phil was watching and I just had too." He chuckled then blinked himself as he felt her own small hand slip into his back pocket to grab his own phone along with a handful of cheek before she'd slide it out to wave his phone at him much as he had her earlier.

"Oh he is and he's so pissed right now." She laughed and when he raised an eyebrow at her having his phone in her hand she grinned cheekily and sat in her seat, "Navigation remember?" she teased and laughed when he rolled his eyes at her and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Colby watched as Caroline ducked under Bryan at full speed, jumping up on the second rope before twisting her body around for a full high cross body, swiftly rolling away from her fallen opponent. She crouched on one knee, her hand on the mat helping her keep balance as she watched him through the ski mask that Jon had demanded she wear while practicing. Colby wished he could see her face, see the flush of exercise and joy that seemed to be shinning in her eyes. He had seen plenty of wrestlers, men and women alike who seemed to sort of zone out while wrestling but not Caroline. It was almost as if everything outside of the ring was mere amusement, but in the ring she was truly alive.

They'd been at it for hours but none of them felt the need to stop, a problem when you get a group of perfectionist together he thought with a smirk. He turned his eyes away from the dueling pair and instead took in the two that stood next to each other beside the ring, both watching the two in the ring with hard calculating eyes. Jon and Phil had been collaborating ever since Phil had shown up an hour into the practice and started throwing out ideas about which moves would flow smoother and give`` less chance of it being discovered that Caroline was a female. It had been touch and go at first between the two of them but eventually it was like watching a well oiled machine start working its gears in the right direction.

"Damn it Caroline be careful!" Phil yelled out suddenly stopping Jon's flow of words and drawing Colby's eyes instantly back up to ring to see that Caroline hadn't rolled quiet far enough to escape Bryan's elbow, having it land on her shoulder instead of the mat where it was supposed to have landed. He watched as Caro sat up and rolled her shoulder and her eyes as Bryan demanded to know if she was alright and at the attention Phil had caused with his shout.

"Damn it Phil you act as if I meant too. You try wrestling in this damn thing when you're not used to it." She growled back and jerked the mask off her face and tossed it away angrily before pushing aside Bryan's hand and getting up without assistance. Colby watched as she shook her hand to bring back feeling into her arm before placing her hands on her hips to glare at Bryan and Phil.

"This is never going to work so long as you two keep freaking out every time something happens. You two are the ones that know what I can do; hell one of you trained me yet your both acting as if I'm going to break at any moment. Now either get your shit together or get the hell out and let us handle it."

Colby chuckled and watched as Phil narrowed his eyes and placed his hands on the apron. "Don't be pissy with me little girl, you're the one that messed up." He growled when she rolled her eyes.

"Oh cause you've never messed up? Why are you being so fucking bossy today? Jeeze go get laid or something and get out of my ass. Why are you even here again?"

Colby could see the storm gathering between the two adopted siblings and shook his head with a sigh. This was the third time that they had gotten into it since Phil had come in and even though at the beginning it was amusing, it was late and he was starving and at this point it was just incredibly tiring. No wonder Kofi and Jo had disappeared an hour ago.

"Alright that's enough of this. No offence but as much as you guys enjoy sparring verbally with each other, it's giving me a headache. Let's call it a night tonight and pick it up again tomorrow." Colby spoke out and stood making his way over to the ring.

"Yea man, this shit is getting old. We got the move list down; tomorrow we'll just work on perfecting it. I need a fucking beer; you two would drive a priest to drink." Jon grumbled and turned from the ring to get his phone, keys and jacket preparing to get the hell out of there and find the nearest bar.

"Oh! I'm so fucking down." Caroline exclaimed and slid out of the ring under the ropes and made her way to the chair that her duffle bag was sitting on.

Jon blinked and halted in pulling his jacket over his shoulders to look to the girl a couple feet away. "I'm heading for a bar doll face, and I don't remember asking if you wanted to come."

Caroline laughed and pulled her tank top over her head leaving her in her sports bra while she dug around for her clean shirt. "Don't remember saying I was going with you hot stuff and believe me I'm not a club kinda girl. I like a little sawdust on the floor and a pool table in the back." As she pulled her shirt over her head she missed the look of deviltry in Jon's eyes but heard it clearly in his tone.

"Oh really, well if that's the case why don't we all go out, supposed to be bonding and all that shit anyway right?"

Colby smirked and shook his head as the two of them eyed each other up and he knew that his long night still had some length left too it before he'd find his hotel bed. "I don't remember saying anything about going out let alone getting in one of your drinking competitions." He laughed at Jon's narrowed eyes and the words that followed.

"You're going, you're going to get wasted and you're going to fucking enjoy it."Jon demanded then finished putting his jacket on not bothering to wait to see if he was going to be obeyed. He knew that Colby was wanting to get some alone time with Caroline even if he hadn't realized it yet and what better way to really get to know someone then by breaking down all their inhibitions? It'd been working for him for years.

"Well either way I'm down, a Budweiser sounds divine right about now." Caroline grinned as she pulled her jeans up over her gym shorts with a light bounce before she'd button them up and zip them. "I could really use a shower but… meh." She finished lamely and gave a shrug of her shoulders before releasing her dark hair from her hair band only to run a hand through it in hopes of dispelling the tangles.

"You know… I'm kinda impressed, figured we'd be waiting for fucking ever for you to get all dolled up." Jon teased her and got a snort from Phil from behind him as Phil came up behind them to sling an arm around Caro's shoulders.

"Please, I trained this girl right. Not afraid of a little sweat are ya sweetheart?" Phil grinned down at her and Caroline couldn't help but roll her eyes but settle herself against his side affectionately. No matter how badly they bickered and fought, her brother was her world.

"You act as if you created everything there is in me. Hate to break it to your God complex but I was me long before you came along buddy. And I'm not sure I like the fact that your both making such a big deal over me not getting showered and dressed." She frowned and squirmed before drawing her eyes over to Colby, "I'm okay right?" she asked and cast her eyes doubtfully down her frame. She didn't mind being one of the guys to her "family" but damn it she was still female.

Colby shook his head at the others and moved over to her other side and slipped his arm around her waist, his dark brown eyes amused as he leans draws his eyes purposefully slow down her frame. Some might like the tight dress and heels type with more makeup on than material for their clothing but that wasn't him. He liked that she was so comfortable in jeans and a shirt and the light sheen of sweat on her skin had his body tightening with thoughts that he definitely shouldn't be having with her brother in perfectly good hitting distance. "I think you look a lot better than just alright." He grinned, only to broaden it further as he caught the hint of a faint blush to her cheeks.

He could hear the subtle growl coming from her opposite side but apparently Jon had somehow entered his body because instead of backing away he instead used his hand near her hip to help turn her with him drawing her from Phil's hold, "Why don't we head to the car and talk about some of your moves."

Caroline didn't mind the power struggle going on between Phil and Colby over her person, not because of the interest gathered over her but because it was nice, god was it nice, to see someone for once not backing down from Phil and his death glares. Even if they just remained buddies she prayed he'd keep it up, Lord only knew that Phil needed it.

"Hey! What the hell about me? What if I want a beer?" Bryan demanded as he watched the four of them start to head out as if he didn't even exist.

"Don't you have to talk it over with your old lady?" Caroline called back over her shoulder as she slid her arm around Colby's waist, enjoying the feel of his heat all along her side.

"No!" was the response she got but she didn't need to turn around to know that Bryan was quickly texting on his phone to do that very thing even as he quickly rushed to catch up with them. They had just made it outside to wait on Jon as he returned the keys to the manager and made sure it was alright when she heard Bryan's phone go off.

"Aww did you get permission to go play with your friends?" she teased him and laughed at his expression as he read the response once and then again before shaking his head to begin furiously typing once again. "Guess not. Playtime denied."

"I just need to explain you're the only…." He blinked looked up and caught her raised eyebrow before swiftly looking back down to his phone. "Damn it shut up I can't back peddle from two women at one time!"

"Dude you're so fucking whipped." Jon curled his lip before reaching over and snatching Bryan's phone from his surprised hold and brought it up to his eyes as he studied the phone trying to figure out how to work the damn thing. "How the fuck do you call on this piece of shit?"

"That phone is the best phone on the market!" Bryan complained as he reached for the phone to try and snatch it back only to have Phil take it from Jon so he could pull up the contacts then hit dial before handing it back to Jon.

At the betrayed look from Bryan Phil just shrugged his shoulders. "Someone has to get your balls back for you."

"Dude!-"

"Yea is this the current owner of Bryan Danielson's balls? Yes well this is Jon Good and I'll calling to inform them that their rightful owner wants them back." When Bryan tried to take the phone back again, this time with a hell of a lot more passion about it than before, he'd find Phil in his way and holding him back while Jon continued as only Jon could.

"Fine but we're taking what's still attached to the bar. No I won't tell you where we're going you nosey broad, why so you can stalk and harass and keep him from having a good time… hey…HEY!" Jon took the phone from his ear and yelled the last word into it making Caroline and Colby both snicker. "I'm talking your listening. Now if you don't shut the hell up I won't guarantee you the condition we'll be bringing him back in. What? No you can't talk to him. If I was gonna do that I wouldn't be the one getting their ear violated by all your high pitched screeching, what are you part bat or something?"

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die and she's going to kill me violently and hide my body and no one will ever find me."Bryan shook his head, finally giving up his struggle against Phil to simply stand there and look like a man facing the gallows. Caroline couldn't help but take pity on one of her dearest friends and finally slipped herself away from Colby but not without a little surprise to find she'd been holding to him for awhile without even realizing it. Making her way to Jon she didn't give him a chance to try and swat her away and simply took the phone from him and brought it cautiously to her ear and winced at the irate female tone that bombarded her ear.

"Hey! Hey! Brie chill its Caro!" She shouted into the receiver with narrowed eyes but soon relaxed when the shouting on the opposite end finally stopped. "Hey I'm sorry about that, Jon's just…well…Jon. We're just going to a bar…no there will be no hussies…Brie…Brie I'm the only chick going." There was a pause as she listened to the other end and rolled her eyes as Bryan moved to stand directly in front of her and gave her a pleading look as if she were the only thing standing between him and certain doom. Every time she tried to turn he'd simply follow until she finally gave up and reached out and grabbed a hold of his beard for punishment and it kept him from moving around with her.

"Brie I'm fixing to start talking to you like Jon if you even dare think for even one single second that I'm interested in your man. Dude that would be like fucking Phil." She shuddered with true disgust at the very thought. "I aint into flowers in the attic." When the reference flew right over the other woman's head Caroline sighed and shook her own with sadness.

"Alright will do, thanks Brie." With that she took the phone from her ear, hung up and handed it back to Bryan. "Here ya go bro. Your gonna hear it for sure but you'll survive. I'm in desperate need of that beer now." She grumbled the last and turned to face the others finally releasing his beard from her hold.

"For that Jon, you're buying the first round, no arguments." She held up a finger as if that alone could stop him and surprisingly enough it seemed too. Instead of Phil or Colby tossing an arm around her shoulder this time it was Jon and the deviltry was back in his deadly baby blues and it had her grinning despite herself.

"Sure thang doll face, but if I start it you have to finish it," he practically purred to her but instead of feeling her knees go weak or warmth flooding her tummy like it had with Colby she instead felt amusement bubbling up as she raised a hand and pushed his face away playfully.

"No problem hot stuff, I'm pretty good at finishers." She winked and grinned as he tossed back his head and laughed, leading her over to the SUV he'd rented while they were in town. She could feel eyes on her and half expected to turn and find Phil's eyes on her disapprovingly but instead she was met with an impossibly dark brown gaze that brought that instant flame in the core of her small frame that had been missing earlier. Blushing from the heat of that gaze she quickly turned her head back around to face forward only to blink as she felt Jon's warm breath as he bent and whispered in her ear.

"Someone's feeling a little possessive." As he leaned back up and left her personal bubble she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**_{Mizfit-727 -__- Thanks so much! I hope that it's living up to that potiential, its always so nerve wracking starting a new story!  
Nemesis109 - Thanks! I hope your enjoying the story thus far!_  
_lilywhite25 - Thanks! Hope you enjoy this one!  
dreamin'BIG_ - Aww thanks! It's so hard trying to match how you want them to be to how you know they are really in rl lol. thanks again and I hope your enjoying the rest of the story.}**

**(I own nothing that has anything to do with the WWE other than my devotion and frustration...and perhaps a little bit of creativity!)**

****

"Alright, on the count of three…remember lick it, slam it and suck it." Caroline laughed as she stood between Jon and Colby at the bar, Bryan having deserted them nearly two hours ago.

"You act as if I don't know how to drink. Let me tell you little girl-" Jon started but was halted in his comment by a small hand covering his mouth, drunken green eyes sparkling as she laughed once more and shook her head.

"Shut up and just do it!" Caroline demanded and lowered her hand with a squeal as Jon flicked his tongue over her palm making her wiggle her hand and wipe it on her jeans with a wrinkle of her nose.

"Why can't we just throw them back again?" Colby asked, his voice only slightly slurred in comparison to Jon's but then he hadn't been trying to keep pace with the little alcoholic between them. He frowned just thinking of her tolerance and shook his head again. For someone who was the sibling, adopted or not, of a straight edge dude, she sure as hell knew how to hold her liquor.

"Because!" was the only response he was given and it had him rolling his eyes until he realized what he was doing then just ended up rolling them again. One single day and she was already passing on her horrible habits. He'd have to break her of that habit, he was beginning to get concerned that they might one day stay that way and he had a certain fondness for her eyes, he'd hate to see them forever facing the back of her head.

"Let's just do it to get her to shut up but afterwards your drinking three shots of whiskey back to back."Jon warned, waving a drunken finger in her face making her giggle.

"Oh you're so on." Caroline grinned and turned her attention back to the bar top that had three shot glasses full of Tequila, a lime by each and a salt shaker set beside it. Her fingers grasped the shaker and sprinkled her hand heavily then after setting it aside she took hold of her glass and looked between the two men to see them ready as well.

"Lick it!" she shouted and all three hurried to lick their hands.

"Slam it!" Jon shouted just as fast making all three rush to toss back the burning liquor and struggle not to take too long wincing over the potent fire that trailed down their throats.

"Suck it!" Colby barely got out before sucking on the tart lime to help chase down the tequila, his eyes dancing as he watched the other two do the same until it was a race to toss down the lime first. Colby was the first, followed by Caroline and last was Jon which delighted the other two to no end, high fiving each other in their victory over their arrogant friend.

"Whatever, you might have beaten me with Tequila but I'll win the war with whiskey!" Jon shouted and waved the bartender over eagerly making Caroline shake her head with a laugh.

"But Jon…I love Whiskey… I don't love Tequila." Teased him playfully and winked at Colby who chuckled and leaned on his elbows next to her looking past her to Jon who merely narrowed his eyes in a determined fashion.

"Well you guys can take these, I'm done. Someone has to make sure we all three get to the hotel." Colby laughed as both Jon and Caroline started to call him all manner of names to try and urge him back into their game but Colby merely shook his head and got comfortable as the six shot glasses were filled.

"First one done?" Caroline asked as she licked her lips eagerly. She would be quitting herself after this round, she was already going to regret how much she'd drank come the morning, any more and she'd be regretting it all day.

"You're on shrimp." Jon grinned then looked to Colby and shook his head once more; his handsome face twisted into a sneer as if to say yet again how disappointed he was that he was already giving up but then shrugged it off. "Well since you want to crash the party you count us off." He demanded with a slight sway at the bar that made Caroline laugh and put her hand at the small of his back to push him back towards the bar and safety.

"Whatever, on your mark, get set….GO!" Colby shouted and chuckled as he watched the other two struggle with forcing the whiskey down before moving on to the next glass. It was a tie up to the last glass. Caroline stumbled in the race as she became choked up by the burn in her throat and chest leaving Jon the opening he needed to toss back the last one and slam the empty glass on the table.

"And the winner is…ME!" Jon shouted and actually got some applause from a few of the others around the bar who had been watching the competition in amusement. Caroline pouted but tried to be a graceful looser and finished the shot glass seeing no point in wasting some good whiskey. Slamming the glass down on the table she smacked her lips and drummed her hands on the bar top, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Yea…congrats on being more of a lush than me." She laughed and as a big breasted blonde bimbo came to offer her own brand of congratulations Caro would turn her attentions to Colby with a grin. "So Mr. Responsibility what's on the agenda now?" She asked and leaned her head on her hand, her eyes meeting his brown eagerly, for the first time seeing the lighter gold thread through the dark brown in such light amount she'd missed it before.

Colby chuckled and reached out to brush a lock of her hair away from her forehead, letting his finger linger against her soft skin before lowering his hand down, enjoying the pulse of her pupils at his touch.

"Well seeing as it's 1:30 in the morning I would suggest we go back to the hotel and get some sleep before we're called in for whatever the hell they'll come up with to steal what little time we have to ourselves."

Caroline pouted at his suggestion even though she knew that was exactly what they should be doing. She turned her head to tell Jon to pack it up but blinked when the spot beside her was found empty. She didn't even bother looking for him and instead looked back to Colby with a shrug of her shoulder. "Guess it's just us then." She wrinkled her nose in distaste thinking about who or more to the point what Jon had walked away. "I do hope he washes himself afterwards."

Colby chuckled and shook his head as he pulled out his wallet to pay for the tab that Jon had conveniently left them with. He still wasn't sure if the man meant to do it on purpose or if he really was just that wrapped up in his need to get laid. "If not we can attack him with Lysol tomorrow. Come on let's call a cab and get to the hotel."

Caroline laughed and gave a nod as she grabbed Jon's jacket for him and folded it over her arm before she would feel the weight of Colby's drop over her shoulder as he helped to lead her through the small crowed that was gathered around a game of pool. "I have to admit I'm pretty damn tired. I haven't drunk this much in awhile." She grinned up at him as he held the door open for her and allowed her out first before he'd return to his previous position and pulled her close as they waited for the taxi to arrive.

"You should put Jon's jacket on, the winds picking up pretty bad, might actually storm tonight." Colby instructed only to blink as she shook her head and slipped her arms around his waist to rest her head against his chest, burrowing herself against his heat.

"You're a hell of a lot warmer, besides it smells like Jon." She crinkled her nose and grinned as Colby's arms wrapped themselves around her, one hand settling on the small of her back while his other would smooth over the back of her head.

"Does he smell that bad?" he asked with a chuckle, letting his chin rest on her head, enjoying the way her small body fit against his, how easy it was to hold her and not feel awkward or overwhelmed. It was peaceful and quiet in their little bubble of space and he enjoyed it probably far more than he should have. Especially when she shook her head and he could feel the warmth of her breath against his flesh as his shirt moved.

"No, actually he smells good just not my cup of tea. You on the other hand smell better." She added the last with a nod, a soft yawn escaping her and Colby could feel her melting a little more into him as he heard her breath him in. "Like the woods with a hint of cologne and man underneath it. I like it." She practically purred the last and smiled when she felt Colby's hand flex at the small of her back.

"Well I'm glad you approve." He spoke low, his voice turning an octave deeper and he felt his reward in her delicate shiver against him. He would have said more but just then the taxi pulled up and they were forced to pull apart so they could both settle into the back seat. After he'd given their destination to the driver he settled back against the cushions and looked over at the young woman in the shadow of the backseat with him. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but damn did she look beautiful with the lights of the city casting shadows over her delicate features.

"You're beautiful." He spoke without thinking and was grateful for the darkness so she couldn't see the hint of heat in his face at having said his thoughts out loud.

Caroline bit into her bottom lip to try and hide her smile but it burst free anyway as a light blush crept up into her cheeks. Praise always made her feel awkward, especially when it came to her looks but knowing that Colby actually thought her appealing pleased her even if it did make her feel a little shy. Ignoring the feeling though she would slowly slide across the small space between them and smile as she felt his arm go around her once more. She raised a hand to gently trail her fingertips against the stubble along his jaw and even though it was dark around them the lights from the world outside the taxi would briefly illuminate them enough so she could see those tiny specks of gold she'd noted before. "You're rather beautiful yourself."

"Men aren't beautiful." He grinned as he thread his fingers through the silk of her hair, gently massaging the nape of her neck, slowly urging her even closer without either of them really noticing. Colby knew he was in trouble when it came to this woman but he couldn't seem to find the strength he needed to get himself out, nor the desire too.

"Yes they are, in their own manly way." She argued playfully before letting her eyes fall closed as his fingers worked their magic over sensitive nerve endings that had chills running along her flesh. Without meaning to a small moan slipped free past gently parted lips and when she spoke again she had that same purr in her tone as he melted her resistance beneath his talented fingers. "God that feels good." She whispered and let her head fall to his shoulder, exposing more of her neck and shoulders, encouraging him silently to continue on.

Colby chuckled and did as she silently demanded, pushing the strap of her shirt aside so he could gently massage aching flesh only to frown when she hissed. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern and his frown deepened when she rose from her spot on his shoulder and gave a shrug.

"I think Bryan must have left a bruise from earlier. Nothing bad, just caught me off guard." She gave a soft laugh as she tried to reassure the man in the back seat with her. Before either of them could say anything further the taxi pulled to a stop and when she went to pay, after all she'd noticed that Colby had got stuck with the bar tap, she laughed softly as he smacked her hand away and paid instead. She waited for him to get out of the car before making her own exit wishing the taxi driver a good evening before closing the door.

When she turned around she saw Colby standing there with a hand held out waiting for her, smiling she eagerly skipped over to him and took his hand, quietly enjoying the feel of his fingers grazing along hers as they laced them together. She couldn't help the blush that came to her cheeks knowing that he was watching her as she watched their hands. Rather than say anything she simply placed her head on his shoulder and hooked her other hand around his forearm as he lead them to the elevators that would take them to their rooms.

They were both silent on the short trip, resting back against the back wall of the small box until the dinging sound and opening of doors spurred them forward. Their positions didn't change as they continued down the hall towards the room she usually shared with Sarona or Tamina as the rest of the world knew her. When they reached the door she found that she was actually rather reluctant to release him but she forced herself too so she could begin to search her pockets for her room key, not really wanting to wake up her friend when she didn't need too.

"You didn't leave it in your duffle bag did you?" Colby asked quietly and smirked when she slapped her hand against her forehead and groaned. "I'll take that as you did, and that duffle bag happens to be in the back of Jon's SUV."

"I knew I should have kept that damn thing in my pocket. Now I'm going to have to wake Sarona up and believe you me she is pissy as hell when you wake her up before she's ready." There was a pout in her tone as she thought about the evil glares and snide under breath comments about to come her way from the Amazon behind the door.

"Well… you could always stay with me tonight." Colby offered and grinned when the pout left her lips and instead they curved into a playfully coy smile.

"Why Mr. Lopez are you trying to take advantage of a drunk woman and ask her into your bed?" she made her words thick with a southern accent and fluttered her lashes in the way that would make any southern bell proud.

Chuckling Colby would shake his head at her antics and placed a hand against the door behind her head and leaned in enough so that he could look fully into her eyes, his other hand coming to trail his own finger along her stubborn jaw line as she had done to him earlier. "It's not taking advantage when we're both drunk and I plan on keeping the clothes on…well some of them anyway." He grinned and Caroline couldn't help but laugh even as she raised her opposite hand and curved her fingers around the nape of his neck, letting her nails lightly toy over the flesh and short hairs she found there.

"Aww and here I was getting my hopes up." She teased, pulling him slowly closer to her, enjoying the heat she could read so evident in his gaze, knowing her own had to be blazing as she felt his warm breath fan across her lips as he moved even closer, his voice low and deep like a rumble of thunder to her body.

"Well, don't let me be the one to disappoint you." He grinned lowered his eyes to her lips and couldn't help but groan as she drug her tongue across the plump flesh and made it glisten, tempting him further. He was about to say fuck it and throw caution to the wind and claim her lips with a hungry kiss but just as he got close enough he could taste her the door behind her opened and nearly sent her falling back. Caroline gave a squeal expecting to hit the ground any second but instead she felt hands grab her and she was pulled upright Colby's chest with a release of pent up air.

"Jesus that was close! Caro you okay, I'm so sorry" Joshua put his hand on her shoulder as he forced herself away from Colby and turned to one of the Uso or Fatu twins. It took her a second to realize which one it was and then she'd laugh and shake her head to reassure him.

"Don't worry about it Josh I shouldn't have been leaning against the door with my luck. Sarona asleep?" she asked as she peeked around his shoulder to the darkness of the room. She didn't miss the cocky grin that Josh had going and wrinkled her nose leaning swiftly back. "Dude! I sleep in there!" she slapped at his arm and had him ducking away with a laugh.

"Hey don't blame me lil sista, she can't go to sleep without me." He grinned cheekily and had both Colby and Caroline rolling their eyes "Besides looks like you got another option if you don't wanna go in there. Night!"

"Well…he's got a point." Colby said in her ear and grinned as she shivered before turning around to face him with a raised eyebrow. "What, I can keep my hands to myself if you can." He raised his own eyebrow in challenge until finally Caroline couldn't help but laugh and give a nod as she turned and closed the door.

"Alright Lopez but …ya know if you feel like being a little hand friendly I won't mind." Caroline grinned before she'd slip her arm around his waist and grinned as he moved his to settle around her shoulders where it had seemed to grow fond of resting and began to lead her towards his hotel room.

"I'll keep that in mind Michaels, I'll definitely keep that in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

Colby groaned and rolled to his back, his eyes instantly assaulted with the bright lights that seemed to penetrate the hotel room with a sick determination that had him throwing an arm over his eyes to try and block it out. His head was throbbing but thankfully nothing a couple pills couldn't take care of, a lot better than what he thought he would face after a night out drinking with Jon. He couldn't help but wonder if the man had ever made it back to his hotel room, if not he knew he'd see him at practice, one thing Jon wasn't was a slacker. He could go and get trashed every night of the week but he'd be the first one in the gym and the last out.

It wasn't until he heard the music and shower going that he even remembered he'd had a bed partner the night before, but the reminder brought a smile to his lips just thinking about the woman in the bathroom. He had wanted to be the first to wake up, encase she felt awkward or shy but it seemed he needn't have worried himself. He could hear her voice flowing over the sound of the music and the water but it was too low to tell if she was any good or not. Deciding to spy harmlessly he tossed back the blankets and made his way over to the bathroom door, the scent of Orchids hitting his nose as soon as he was close enough for the steam to wrap around his senses.

Leaning a shoulder against the doorframe he crossed his arms and leaned his head towards the door so that his ear was closest to the seam of the door and able to pick up the sound of her voice without the muffle of wood. He had to admit it wasn't exactly the voice he'd anticipated and it left him rather surprised. He'd expected something soft and sweet sounding, why he didn't know but that was just what he was thinking he'd hear. Instead it was this sultry sound that had this rasping sound at the end of notes that reminded him of someone like Lizzie from Halestorm just a little lighter. He had to admit he was pretty damn impressed.

The water stopped but the voice continued, this time with even less noise to hide its true tone. He knew he shouldn't be wasting his time creeping out by a bathroom door but it was just too intriguing to walk away from, especially when the music device changed songs and slower song came on and he got the full effect of that velvet voice. It flowed through his blood and he swore if it was a movie you would see it floating through the air to weave itself around his head to be inhaled into his system. When he felt the stirring of his body he shook his head and forced himself away from the door so he could gather his clean set of clothes for the shower as soon as she got out.

Picking up his bag he tossed it on the bed and began to go through what few items of clothing remained that wasn't wrinkled too heavily and shook his head. Definitely time for the laundry mat, slim pickings just wasn't his style. Sure he could let his clothes go like any other guy but when your entire career was based on your image, you just got used to keeping things up a lot more than you would at home. Colby glanced up as the bathroom door opened to reveal Caroline in one of the hotel bathrobes, her hair wrapped up in a towel. At the sight of him she paused in her steps and stared at him with wide eyes before letting her eyes trail down his exposed chest and stomach with such a slow drop that Colby swore he could feel it as if she were touching him.

"Good morning Caroline, enjoying the view?" Colby teased her and delighted in the bright flush of color that instantly came to her cheeks but was a little disappointed when it snapped her out of her daze; it wasn't every day that a guy had a beautiful woman looking at them like they were an ice cream sundae on a hot summer day.

"Oh I am," she grinned back cheekily before making her way over to where she'd left her clothes from the night before, "Not bad Lopez, not bad at all. The showers yours if you need it, I'll get my shit out in just a second." She finished as she slid her jeans up her long legs, forcing the robe to open enough for him to see a hint of the boy cut panties she'd worn to bed last night.

Colby turned his back to her and shook his head as he heard the robe drop to the ground behind him not a second later. "You know if I was less of a gentleman I'd be getting to see all sorts of naughty bits right now. I deserve a medal for all of this." He chuckled and raised his hands to comb back his hair so he could tie it back out of his face, her laughter floating over his shoulder as she pulled her shirt from last night over her head, taking with it the temptation to take a peek at her naked breasts.

"Hey I never told you to turn away, you did that on your own violation." She teased him playfully but in truth she was grateful he'd kept his polite distance since taking her to his hotel last night. She was drunk last night but not so drunk that anything that happened could be swept under the rug as drunken sex. She'd enjoyed the flirting banter far too much and even though some things were a little bit fuzzy, the almost kiss was sharp in her memory and it made her stomach warm just thinking about it. Still she was glad they'd controlled themselves, she wasn't the type of girl that went around having tons of casual sex, and she liked Colby.

"I'll keep that in mind, next time I'm just gonna get an eye full." He turned at the sound of her clearing her throat and smirked at the crazy way her hair was coming around her features after being released from the towel. Chuckling he picked up his clothes and made his way past her to the bathroom but not before stopping long enough to use his free hand to shake her mass of tangled curls all about her face, messing them up worse than they already were.

Caro growled playfully and smacked his hand with the wood brush she had in her hand before using it to hit his ass to make him move. "Keep on walkin buddy, my hair doesn't need any more help being wild." She laughed softly as he rubbed at his backside as if she'd truly hurt him and rolled her eyes turning to face the mirror that the hotel had smartly placed outside of the bathroom as well. "And the next time I go dropping any clothes in front of you, you better look." She winked at him in the mirror and grinned at his smirk and playful salute before he disappeared into the shower, leaving her to her thoughts.

She pushed play on her IPod and The Pretty Reckless- hit me like a man began to fill the hotel room once more. She began to brush the tangles from her hair when her phone buzzed in her jeans making her jump in surprise. Pulling it free she smirked when she saw it was Sarona, hitting speaker she placed the phone down on the cheap dresser so she could continue with her taming. "Aloha Kakahiaka, sleep well sista?" she couldn't help but grin, preparing for a monumental tease fest over having caught Josh sneaking out of her room but was interrupted by Sarona's almost panicked voice.

"Where are you? Hunter came looking for you and I didn't know what the fuck to tell him. I said you must have gotten around earlier than usual. What's going on Caro, what did you do?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and fluffed her bangs to get them a little dryer so they wouldn't spread apart later once they dried. "It's nothing kaikua'ana I promise. Phil just talked to him before I figured he would. Should have known, I'll swing by the hotel room and change real quick and then head out and find him." She made sure to keep her voice careless and even, hiding the racing of her heart that nervousness caused.

"Somehow I just don't believe you…wait…where did you stay if not here or with Phil?" Sarona asked, her earlier concern flying out the window at the hint of perhaps a little bit of scandal with one of her friends. Caroline could already see her wheels turning and she was over the phone.

"I stayed with Colby since our room had been occupied by more than just one person." She raised an eyebrow in the mirror at her own reflection as if her friend could see her, realized what she was doing and rolled her eyes at herself. "Which is more than I can say for you, I behaved myself, and can you say the same?" Caroline grabbed her phone and walked over to the shower door and gave a loud knock, tilting the phone away from her mouth so she could talk loudly.

"Hey Lopez going to go grab a change of clothes and then head out, apparently Hunter's looking for me." Caro frowned when she heard the water stop and before she could even blink the door was opened a crack so that she could see his wet face and concerned brown eyes.

"Swing back here after you get dressed and I'll go with you," he was going to continue but ended up taking her frown on his own lips as she rolled her eyes and grinned before shaking her head at him.

"Colby its fine, it's not like he's going to kill me or something, we haven't even done anything yet." She turned to leave and focus back on the phone when his damp hand reached out and grabbed hold of her arm to keep her from moving while drawing her eyes back to his.

"Regardless whether you think it's needed, Caroline, I'm going with you. It would help seeing a united front on this anyway." Colby didn't give her time to argue and instead shut the door in her face just as her mouth was opening. He could practically feel the glare even from the door and couldn't help but chuckle before he jumped in the shower to finish rinsing his hair so he could hurry and get dressed, not trusting her not to try and still go without him.

Caroline flipped off the door, green eyes narrowed in a glare until she heard her name being shouted from her phone. Gasping she quickly raised it to her ear and winced at the latest yell of her name, "Geeze keep it down, and sorry forgot I had you still on the phone. I'll be there in just a minute." She didn't give Sarona any time to respond just as Colby had done to her and shut off her phone on the first note of her friend's argument. She couldn't help but smirk realizing just how effective the move really was.

Caroline quickly bent and grabbed her shoes, not bothering to put them on since she was just going down a carpeted hall. It didn't take her long to reach the room but before she could even fish her key out of her pocket the door opened and her arm was grabbed, pulling her swiftly into the room with a light squeal.

"I can't believe you hung up on me especially after what I heard!" Sarona pushed the younger woman to sit on the edge of the bed, ignoring the surprised expression on Caroline's face and narrowed her eyes at the amusement that soon replaced it.

"And just what do you think that you heard?" Caro asked, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands, enjoying the sight of her friend so amped, it had been a long time since she'd seen her excited over anything.

"Don't play dumb with me Caroline Michaels; I know you and Colby would have to be one hell of a fast talker to get you to sleep with him in one day, so what the hell else would you two need to look like a united front about?" Sarona smirked as she watched her friend blink in surprise.

"I… wow wasn't expecting you to actually toss that idea so easily aside." Caroline grumbled even though she was also happy to know her friend didn't think she was a complete whore, still the one time she actually wanted someone to think that and just like her luck of course they wouldn't believe her. Nervous now, not knowing how many people should know or if they should just keep it a secret completely, she rose from the bed and moved to her suitcase to pull out her clothes. No one had said anything, well besides her about Amy but that was just because she didn't like that woman. "Look, please believe me, it has nothing to do with trusting you or not, so please don't think that okay? I just… I can't explain things right now."

"Caroline, are you in trouble?" Sarona came up behind the young woman she had taken under her wing and truly thought of as a little sister, placing her hand on a tense shoulder. "Just at least tell me that much so I won't worry."

Caroline could hear the concern and love so thick in her friend's voice and it made her feel even more horrible for keeping something so big from her. Hopefully though, if this all worked out, Sarona would be grateful for the measures she'd taken for the change that they all so desperately wanted and needed. Turning around she gently cupped the other woman's face between her hands and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her forehead. "I promise you that I'm not in trouble. I know what I'm doing Sarona and I'm willing to accept the consequences if it comes down to that. Hopefully though everything will work out and everything will be okay."

"Caro…that doesn't exactly make me feel any better." Sarona laughed softly and shook her head lightly in her friend's hands before she would brush her lips against her forehead in return to the gentle gesture she'd been given. "Just…if you need me you'll tell me yea?"

"I promise, shit goes down you'll be the first Samoa I yell for." Caroline teased and got a cuff on the back of the head for her trouble but it didn't bother her. "I better get dressed if I'm going to slide out of here before Colby get's dressed though."She grinned and moved around other woman and pulled her shirt over her head carelessly, tossing it in the small bag that held her dirty clothes.

"He seemed pretty determined to go with you, maybe you should listen just this once." Sarona sighed and took the space she'd evacuated on the bed and watched her friend get ready. "Whatever is going on, you're obviously working with Lopez and if you want him to include you in things, then you should do the same."

Caroline sighed as she heard the words behind her and knew that they were true even if she didn't want to admit it. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was more she was scared that Hunter would immediately get rid of her as soon as she walked in that office for causing trouble and she didn't want Colby caught in the crossfire any more than he and the other members of Shield would already be. Some of her thoughts must have shown on her face because as soon as she finished pulling her cami in place she heard Sarona's voice of reason once more.

"I know you're only trying to protect him Caro, but that's his choice and he obviously wants to be by your side. It's really not that often you find a lot of guys willing to stick their neck out like that." Sarona smiled when she saw those dark brows draw together in a frown and relaxed knowing she'd made her point and won, even if Caro would never admit to it. "Besides, he's pretty cute, nice little ass on him too."

Caroline gasped and spun around, green eyes wide before they would narrow and she'd wave her brush threateningly, a grin springing to her lips. "Yea well you got your own ass to play with so leave his alone missy."

"So does that mean you're interested?" Sarona would grin and rise from the bed to head towards the bathroom so she could start getting ready for her photo shoot. She honestly hoped that she'd hear an affirmative coming from her friend who spent far too much time either alone or with her brother. She was too young and too beautiful to just sit around and play video games all day. No matter how many times they asked her if she wanted to go out with them, it rarely happened and when she did it was as if she didn't know what to do with herself.

It had amused most of the younger girls but Nattie and she had seen what living the life she'd been forced too had done to the young woman. Of course she was strong and independent and so damn smart it was retarded, she was well mannered and had a lot more common sense than a lot of people Sarona knew but when it came to being a woman, it was like her growth had been stunted. Poor girl hadn't even known how to put makeup on properly until they had sat down one night and showed her.

"Maybe, alright yea I am but right now that's sorta last on the totem pole of objectives." Caroline sighed regretfully and decided to just leave her hair down; it wasn't as if she were going into an actual meeting with the man, no need to worry further about being professional. Slacks and a cami was the best he was getting from her today. Slipping on some flats she turned and nearly collided with Sarona who quickly grabbed her hands and looked so serious that Caro couldn't help but focus.

"Caroline, baby, sometimes it's not about objectives. Sometimes you just need to be selfish and listen to your heart once in awhile."

"And I will, if my heart ever decides to go running towards that cliff, but right now its interest is just pricked that's all. Don't worry big sister, I won't be some old woman with thousands of cats. Besides we don't even know how he feels." Right then they heard a knock on the door and both jumped in surprise before they both dissolved into a short laugh. "That's probably him, don't think I don't know what you did either, distracting me long enough to stay." She wagged a finger in her face before moving to open the door.

A lesser woman might have actually gasped at the sight of him clean and dressed in a button down black shirt with its sleeves rolled up, nice dark navy jeans hugging the muscles of his thighs and hanging low on his hip with that damn hat on his head, but before she could Caroline sucked it back and grinned at him instead. "See, here as promised."

"I'm actually surprised. What happened, Sarona guilt you into not deserting me?" he asked with a chuckle that turned into a laugh at her narrowed eyes and instant sullen expression. When Sarona laughed brightly and gave a nod Caroline would growl and slap her hand on his chest and give a shove so she could guide them both out the door.

"When I get back we're going to have a seriously long talk about loyalty you old nag." She poked out her tongue at her then shut the door before the launched pillow had a chance to smack her in the face. She turned around and nearly ran into Colby's chest, his hands grabbing her hips the only thing that prevented the collision.

"Careful now," he grinned and even though he had her steady, he didn't really feel the need to release her just yet, "so you were planning on leaving me behind huh?" Colby watched as her eyes cast themselves down and he was pretty sure that if she could she would have dug her toe into the ground like a little five year old caught doing something wrong.

"It wasn't cause I didn't trust you…I just didn't want you to get in trouble or caught in the cross hairs if I'm going to be punished." Caroline sighed softly and reached up to rake a hand through her dark hair. "And please don't get on to me for it, Sarona already guilt tripped me and I stayed didn't I?"

Colby watched her for a second, giving a slight nod before he'd raise one of his hands up from her hip and gently cupped her chin between thumb and forefinger, raising her face up until she was forced to meet his gaze once more. "From now on, we're a team, the four of us and that means that when one is called in, they don't go in alone. United is the only way they can see us, it's the only tool in our arsenal that gives us a bit of an advantage. Besides, if Hunter was pissed he would've been blowing up your phone rather than wait on your roommate to deliver the message." He added the last with a grin and when he saw the truth of the fact register on her face and the pout form he chuckled, brushing his thumb over her bottom lip to dispel the pout.

"Don't get cocky Lopez, " she warned then playfully nipped at his thumb before she'd dance around him and make her way up the hall with a laugh at the low growl that came from behind her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her and as soon as he did she felt the familiar weight of his arm around her shoulder.

"But it's just so hard not too when you make it so easy" He teased her and laughed when she elbowed him pretty hard in the side. "Hey now, no need for violence, come on, Jo gave me the keys to the SUV I'll give you a lift to the arena then we can get some breakfast before we head to the gym depending on how long this takes with Hunter. Hopefully we won't be stuck with what's left of catering."

Caroline wrinkled her nose and shuddered at the idea of those cold, slim pickings. "Gross, yea definitely up for your plan. You really think everything will go alright?" she couldn't help the small little bit of doubt that slipped into her tone but was instantly comforted by his hand squeezing on her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"Whatever happens, it will be alright Caroline, I promise." He bent his head and brushed his lips against the top of her head, silently praying that he was right and they weren't about to step into an aggravated hornets nest.


	7. Chapter 7

**{Hello everyone, I know it's been some time since I updated and for that I'm sorry. Real life had gotten in the way for a couple of weeks and it threw me behind but then on top of that we were struck by that horrible tornado. Thankfully I didn't lose anything or anyone but my friends did so I've been helping them in what ways I could. So that being said I hope you be a little patient with me in the upcoming weeks so that I can get caught up with my stories. Thanks to those who have reviewed and added this story to your favorites or followed it. Each one means the world to me and I thank you}**

Caroline didn't know what to expect when they were escorted into the make shift office that Hunter was using at the arena. She felt the warm pressure of Colby's hand at the small of her back and took what comfort she could from it while trying to keep in mind what Colby had said about Hunter. There he sat, his office phone against one ear while his large fingers moved over the buttons of his phone, furiously typing away until he noticed they were there.

Hunter waved them forward while continuing to occasionally make a sound into the receiver of the phone until whoever it was on the other end seemed to pause long enough to take a breath. "Alright, thanks for the heads up I'll keep in touch." And with that he hung up before the other person even had time to react. Shaking his head he used his now free hand to run over his short hair still not used to it even after all this time. "Thought he'd never shut up." He grumbled to the younger pair and waved them towards the two seats. "Sorry about that. Good morning you two, hotel beds as uncomfortable as always?" he joked to try and ease the tension he could feel radiating from the two.

"Oh you know how it is, nothing like sleeping on a torture rack to set the mood for the next day." Caroline responded with a cheeky grin, her eyes glittering briefly with play before she seemed to realize who she was talking to and quickly hushed making Hunter chuckle and shake his head.

"You think you got it bad now, wait till you're as old as I am then we'll talk about torture wracks." He winked and smiled when he saw her return the gesture. "Look I know you both know why I want to talk to you but you don't need to be so tense. I'm on your side, just like I was when I pulled the three of them from NXT. Phil came and explained the idea to me yesterday and though I have a few concerns, which we'll talk about here in a moment, I really do think it's a great idea."

Caroline studied the man before her silently, aware of Colby's gaze as it moved to her, letting her take the lead. Taking a deep breath she slowly released it before she gave a small smile to Hunter. "Thanks, you don't know how relieved I am to hear that."

"You're welcome Caroline, but like I said I do have some concerns and honestly, it has nothing to do with the shield and more to do with you and the rest of the diva's" When she frowned and sat up, Hunter held out his hand to halt anything that she had to say. "Let me finish." He instructed and waited till she leaned back against her seat before he'd continue; at least she was willing to do that, her brother on the other hand…

"I understand that you're not happy with how the diva division is being run right now, you're not the only one to ever have a complaint, but what makes you different from the others. The same ones who were given a shot then as soon as they got what they wanted they ditched us for greener pastures. No offence, but working with women isn't exactly easy. Not everyone is as willing to get their hands dirty as you are; most of them are actually satisfied with where they are in their career. So why should I allow you to do this? Why should I mess with something that isn't broken?"

"But that's just it! It is broken!" Caroline enthused as she leaned forward and met his gaze with a fevered passion. "So you've been burned by some of the females in the past, so what. Is that any reason to hold it over the rest of our heads? I don't see you punishing the guys for all the times that you've been stabbed in the back by one of your male wrestlers. You still invest your time and energy into them, why should we be any different. Yea so if we want to have a family we need some extra time off. Sorry that's not our fault; take that up with god and his design. For the women that are happy with where they are then let them be the eye candy, let them sing and dance and strip to their skinnies if that is what they want to do, but damn it, the women who actually want to be something better should be allowed too."

Caroline took a moment to catch her breath and force herself to calm down when she felt Colby's hand land on her knee and give it a squeeze. "I'm sorry it's just, you don't know what it's like to be a kid and grow up watching these women who you were supposed to idolize, rolling around in their bra and panties in whatever liquid was chosen for that week. Do you know who was the first person who ever made me feel like women could be more? Chyna, and you're the one that helped bring her in. Sure it didn't exactly end well but after her there was Trish and Lita, women that helped to broaden the image that you helped to create and look what they gave back to not just the fans but to the company as well. You were the grand architect to all of this; I'm just trying to do my part to further it along."

Hunter sat back and studied the young woman in front of him for long moments. She was as talented in speaking as her brother was, he'd give her that, and he had no doubt that she'd even give the old man a run for his money if it was Vince sitting in this chair instead of him. But in this case, thankfully it wasn't because he had no doubt that he would shoot her down. As much as he'd never thought of it before, she had a point. He had three daughters at home and even though it wasn't as bad as it used to be, women were still seen and used as objects in the very business they would one day inherit and the only one so far who had done what they could to change it had been him, even if it hadn't been his goal.

"There are other women, the diva's champion for one, who would seem better adapt for the hurdle you're fixing to take on, why should it be you?" He asked and steeped his fingers beneath his chin watching her carefully, trying to hide his smirk when she rolled her eyes with a huff.

"No offense to Kaitlyn but she shouldn't even be wearing the title let alone be left in charge of something so important. Most of the women need to be trained, and I don't mean by some old guy who looks at it as a shit job. They need to be trained by real trainers who really know what the hell they're talking about and who want to be there. No offense to Finley, great guy and I love him to death, but he's just not getting the job done. You have three women wrestlers right now on your roster, Nattie, Sarona and Me and out of the three I'm the only one who has been in the type of matches we'll be in, I'm the only one who has wrestled men professionally. And damn it, it's my baby and I'll be the one doing it." She finished with narrowed eyes and arms crossed under her breasts actually daring him to argue.

Instead he turned his gaze towards her silent partner and jutted his chin at him. "What about the shield, what do you guys honestly think about this. It's risky and it could harm the roll you guys are on. Are you guys really willing to risk that for this?"

Colby could feel Caroline shift beneath his hand reminding him he'd yet to raise it from her knee but he didn't now, nor didn't he look to her when he felt her gaze shift to his face. Instead he focused completely on the man in front of him and thought about his answer before he gave it. "Like you, Jo has a daughter and also nieces and cousins who will one day want to try their hand at their family business. He understands what's at risk but he also knows that he doesn't want to see them forced down this path if it could somehow be changed. Jon, Jon wants to be a part of history; he wants the shield to go down in the books as the group that really did change the face of the company. We understand the risks, we know what will happen if it fails, but we're willing to risk it for the right thing."

"What about you Colby, why are you willing to risk it?" Hunter asked, part of him curious and a part of him already having a feeling he knew exactly why he was willing to risk it all but he wanted him to realize it.

Colby blinked and looked taken back for a moment before he'd simply shake his head and offer a small smile. "A lot of reasons actually. I believe that Jo's right, we're going to have kids someday and even if we don't there are still literally thousands of little girls that watch wrestling every week and they need someone to look up too and I think they'd be pretty damn lucky if they got Caroline. I also agree with Jon, I said it before in one of my promo's, that I was the change that everyone had been waiting for and I still believe it except that it's grown even more than just me. The four of us are that change and whether it's in this or something else down the road we're going to make impact, we're going to make history, I'd just like for this to be the starting point. And because I have faith in Caroline, no one else could pull this off because no one else is as passionate about it. Plenty have told her to give up and to roll over like everyone else, but she's willing to toss her dreams of a career aside to do what she knows is the right thing. There aren't a lot of things to believe in now days, but I believe in this, in her."

Caroline sat there speechless, her eyes wide as they stared at him in surprise. She knew that he would go to bat for her in this idea, but she hadn't expected him to go to bat for her. No one outside of her little make shift family had ever said anything remotely like that and she wasn't exactly sure how to process it all. Thankfully Hunter interrupted her thoughts and saved her from over thinking herself to death.

"Well seems to me that we got our work cut out for us then don't we?" Hunter grinned then laughed as Caroline gave a squeal of delight and rushed around his desk and tossed her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I knew you were my first love for a reason!" she practically yelled in his ear making him laugh loudly and hug the young woman back affectionately.

"Good to know I lived up to the hype." He chuckled and set her away from him, "Now maybe you can talk to your brother and tell him to stop sending me threatening text messages if I don't give in to you." He chuckled and handed her his phone which she willingly took into her talented small hands and began to furiously text making him shake his head before looking to Colby and his outstretched hand, shaking it with a smile.

"Thanks Hunter, I really do think you made her life." He laughed looking over towards Caroline who was now frowning down at the phone, narrowed eyes into a glare before she began to type yet again but despite that there was a glow about her and a happiness vibrating off of her that he could feel even at this distance.

Hunter watched the younger man watch Caroline and couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. The boy better hope that her brother didn't catch him looking at her like that; that look was a black eye waiting to happen but far be it for him to say anything on the topic. When Caroline finally handed him back his phone he was tempted to take a look at the comments but figured that could wait till later. "Alright you two get out of here and begin training if you already haven't. I'll talk to Steph and the creative department to see what all we can do from our end."

"Thanks again Hunter, you'll really never know what this means to me. I promise I won't let you down." Caroline vowed and for once Hunter didn't doubt it. As the pair left his office he sat back down and picked up his phone to dial the familiar number.

"Hey babe! How did it go?" Stephanie asked over the line but despite the distance he could feel her excitement coming through the receiver.

Hunter chuckled and shook his head at her, allowing the sound of her voice to sooth away the tension of the day, wishing he were home with her and the kids. He loved his job, and wouldn't change it for the world, but he missed his family when he was out on the road and Skype just didn't cut it anymore.

Caroline practically danced out of the door and was waiting on Colby as soon as he closed it behind him; he'd barely had any time to turn around before he felt her small weight launch itself at him making him laugh while he caught her in his arms. He took the moment to bury his nose into her hair, inhaling her floral scent and taking in the warmth of her there against him.

"Thank you so much Colby, I never expected for you to say those things in there and I want you to know they mean a lot to me." She whispered, her arms squeezing around his neck in another hug before she'd lean back and lower herself back down to her feet with a dazzling grin.

Colby chuckled and shook his head before smoothing his hands around her waist to settle at the small of her back, keeping her pressed close against him while he could. "I meant every word and so did the guys. Jon and Jo didn't just do it for those reasons, they believe in you just as much as I do. You're a part of us now kid and we'll back you till the end."

Caroline smiled and shook her head almost in disbelief. "I still can't believe he agreed." She said on a rush of breath before giving into the urge to bounce happily which made Colby laugh and shake his head before he turned her around and began to lead her down the hallway.

"Come on Hyper, I believe I owe you a breakfast and in celebration we can go anywhere you want, my treat."

"Ihop!" Caroline called out and laughed at the look of surprise he wore on his face, slipping an arm around his waist she gave him a squeeze and looked up to him. "What, don't like Ihop?" she asked curiously, willing to go wherever he wanted because honestly it didn't matter to her, she was flying far too high to care about something so trivial.

"No, I love Ihop, just figured with the offer out there you would want to try something that we don't get all the time." Colby chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulders in its seemingly permanent resting spot, pulling her closer as they neared the elevators.

"Yea but no one else has stuffed French toast or raspberry iced tea at least that tastes as good. Besides you did say it was my choice did you not?" she grinned up at him and beamed as he used his free hand to tap the tip of her nose affectionately.

"That I did so Ihop it is. At least you didn't choose Waffle House, I might have had to hurt you if you had." He teased her and grinned as she skipped into the elevator ahead of him. He hit the first floor button then turned to her and watched as she practically bounced in place. "C'mere Hyper." He crooked his finger at her and smiled with satisfaction as she eagerly bounced over to stand before him, allowing him to settle his hands on her hips once more, finding a need to touch her every chance he had. "So, what else shall we do to celebrate?"

Caroline gave a Cheshire grin and gazed up at him as she tilted her head back, green eyes sparkling like a mischievous child up at him. "Is that your roundabout way of asking me on a date Mr. Lopez?"

Colby blinked, totally caught off guard and wondering how his words had ended up sounding like that, afraid he'd upset her somehow. "What? No… I mean…I just…" His broken speech was halted by her amused laughter and the feel of one slender finger pressing against his lips.

"To bad, it should be." She winked at his stunned expression just as the elevator doors pinged open and without another word she danced out of the little box and out into the lobby. When he didn't follow she turned around and found him still where he'd been staring at her in an expression she wasn't really sure she could define. Laughing she shook her head and reached in to grab his hand and pull him from the elevator, he'd get used to her…eventually.


End file.
